1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting of auxiliary parts on a series or in-line type multi-cylinder engine and particularly for supporting auxiliary parts such as an oil pump for a power steering operation, an alternator, an engine-cooling water pump and an air-conditioning compressor. The auxiliary parts are supported on the engine body through an auxiliary part mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known structure for mounting auxiliary parts for a series or in-line type multi-cylinder engine described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-4756. In this structure, a plurality of auxiliary parts are fixed at vertically multiple stages to a common auxiliary part mounting bracket fastened to an engine body by bolts, and are coupled together by an auxiliary bracket, whereby the rigidity of the auxiliary parts themselves is utilized to enhance the rigidity of mounting of the auxiliary parts to the engine body.
However, the known structure suffers from the problem that much time and labor are required for the auxiliary part assembling operation, because it is required that the auxiliary part mounting bracket should be first fixed to the engine body, the plurality of auxiliary parts should be then fixed to the auxiliary part mounting bracket and further, the parts be coupled together by the auxiliary bracket.